


Helpless

by 20Zvorak17



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20Zvorak17/pseuds/20Zvorak17
Summary: Because I really thought Sam was going to say something totally different from 'We don't have a plan'





	Helpless

"I don't sleep, Dean. I can't. I close my eyes and I see Lucifer's face. His real face. Under the vessel. My showers have to be scalding hot, so hot my skin turns red and it hurts, because I can't run the risk that they'll turn cold. I see Cas and I remember when he was possessed by Lucifer and I want to flinch away from him; from our friend! I have nightmares still and I feel them and I can't make it stop. And Rowena? Rowena gets it and so I get her."

"Look, I get it, too, man, but..."

"No! You don't Dean! Yeah, you got tortured in hell for forty years and I don't mean to say that was a walk in the park. But frankly, I got tortured by two archangels after I thwarted a plan hundreds of years in the making. Tortured for _180 years_. And your tormentor? Your nightmare? He's gone, dead,  _in pieces,_ and he's never coming back. Lucifer is. Because  _he always does._ So this ancient powerful being that flayed me alive, that tore my skin back layer by layer, plucked out my eyeballs, tore me apart piece by piece, who raped me and killed me, whipped me and beat me and...and did it all wearing Jess's face, your face, his  _real, true face?_ He's coming back and he wants Jack, and that kid is just...He can't...Rowena is terrified and she should be and so am I." He laughed bitterly. "So this dark place you keep talking about? Been here for about seven years. I have flashbacks every single time that something reminds me of it and, Dean, everything does. I gave her the page because someone should be able to destroy him. Somebody has to. It's not going to be me, Dean, because I can't."

"...just as long as you really will put a bullet in her head."


End file.
